Sweet Dreams
by XJinxieX
Summary: Near cant sleep and he gets an unexpected visiter. ummm also.. first time writing soo no flames please - "


**_DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME DEATH NOTE! _**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_sweet dreams _**

It was going on around one in the morning when Near heard a slight creaking of the floor boards. Usually he would be asleep by now but something had been bothering him all day and he was just contemplating these newfound feelings when, the object of these feelings in the first place, crept in quietly through his bedroom door.

Mello was in his boxers and a flimsy night shirt, his usual nighttime attire. Near didn't move an inch from where he was lying, snuggled up in his bed sheets while Mello walked over beside the bed and watched him, still thinking he was asleep.

But then, just as Near was about to sit up and ask Mello what he was doing or what he needed, Mello slowly leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, which made Near blush, alerting Mello to the fact that he wasn't really asleep. Mello staggered back muttering slurred apologies and blushing insanely, Near, however, just sat up and said "What took you so long?"

Mello got a shocked look on his face and cocked his head to the side, "w-what?" Near got up and looked Mello in the eyes, "I've been having…odd feelings about you for awhile now" he admitted sheepishly and looked at his feet.

Mellos blush and apologies were quickly forgotten as he tilted Nears chin up and kissed him softly. "You have no idea..." he muttered and blushed softly, "I've been doing this for awhile now", he admitted, "Sneaking into your room and...Err...watching you sleep... it's just you look so cute…"

At this, Near blushed a deep shade of red and looked back at his feet. But Mello had other ideas as he gently used his hands, now on Nears hips, to guide him slowly back to the bed where he gently pushed him to make him sit. Then Mello was quickly pouncing on Near pinning him down with his body weight, having two hands on each side of his head and his face extremely close to the younger boys.

This made Near blush furiously and stutter, "WH-what are you d-doing?" he asked while he looked up at Mello. "Oh nothing..." Said Mello as he leaned down and kissed along nears neck softly, "It's just...I've wanted you in more ways than one..." This made Near shiver ever so lightly and tilt his head to the side to give Mello better access. Mello then moved the direction of his kisses upward;tword Nears lips, and then kissed him with pent up passion and need.

Nears lips were a bit slow to respond but they finally kissed back with just as much eagerness, Mello's tongue gently traced along his bottom lip, begging for entry. This made near gasp and part his lips, Mello, taking advantage of the opening, slid his tongue into Nears mouth and explored the wet cavern. Near was not as slow to respond this time and ran his tongue along Mellos tentatively. Mello then shifted his body weight slightly, growing uncomfortable as his erection begged to be released from his boxers, this did not go unnoticed by Near, who flushed a deep shade of red.

This made Mello smirk slightly as he took one of Nears hands and gently guided it down his body to rest on the bulge in his boxers. Near then licked his lips nervously and slowly started to rub Mello through his boxers, this made Mello groan in pleasure and thrust his hips forward slightly. Near got a little bit more aroused then he already was at this slight, erotic movement of Mellos hips.

This did not go unnoticed by Mello, who in turn, reached down and gently rubbed Nears growing need. This made Near shudder and moan against his touch, Mello then stopped his ministrations and took off his own clothes and Nears as well, then he sat up on his knees and observed the beautiful nude boy in front of him. Near had porcelain white skin, like his whole body had been carved from marble. He was lean but not lanky with softly toned muscles that were just barely noticeable. Mello on the other hand, had tanned skin with hard toned muscles, not to mention he was well endowed, Near noticed this and flushed a light shade of pink.

This did not distract Mello from his thoughts however; as he slowly planted soft sweet kisses along Nears neck and collar bone, slowly making his way down his chest and stomach. Near, seeing where he was going with this, let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes. Mello looked up at Near and whispered "Look at me…" Near opened his eyes and stared at Mello as he tentatively licked the tip of the younger boy's ever growing erection. This made Near gasp and arch his back slightly, Mello then took half of the smaller boy's length into his mouth and sucked slowly and softly, letting his tongue trace and make small circles along the sensitive skin.

Near shuddered and moaned, leaning his head back and gripping one hand into the sheets and the other into Mello's soft golden hair. Mello continued to take Near into his mouth, little by little until he reached the base, he then ran his tongue up and down his length slowly while he hummed and sucked harder. This made near gasp and arch his back, moaning loudly and clutching into Mello's hair more urgently. Mello could feel that Near was close to his climax and started to bob his head up and down the shaft slowly, flicking and running his tongue over the tip, enticing Near to release into his mouth. Near could stand it no longer and arched his back as he cam hard into the blondes mouth "MELLO!" he moaned as his body tensed and writhed in intense pleasure.

Mello licked up and swallowed every delicious drop that Near offered and then looked up at the younger boy, licking his lips. "You taste even better then in my dreams" he purred as he moved back up Nears body and kissed him softly. Near then looked down and noticed Mello's own neglected member and blushed softly. Mello had been thinking the exact same thing and started to lick his fingers and suck on them, making Near bite his bottom lip in anticipation.

When Mello was finished slicking his fingers he reached down and, very gently pushed his index finger into Nears tight entrance, this earned a low, soft moan from Near, giving Mello his cue to move on as he slipped another finger in, being careful not to hurt the smaller boy beneath him. This earned him another moan from Near, a bit louder this time. Mello began to scissor his fingers slowly, then plunging them in a thrusting motion, searching for that sweet little spot that would make his little uke scream in pleasure.

Near suddenly arched his back off of the bed and gave a loud throaty moan, "a-ahh…Mello...do that again...Please…" he begged. Mello complied and kept hitting that spot with his fingers, committing it to memory as he kissed and licked nears neck, earning him louder moans from the pale boy underneath him.

Mello then took his fingers out and situated himself at nears entrance, looking into the smaller boys eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked sincerely. Near nodded and groaned quietly "Yes…take me Mello".

This was all the encouragement Mello needed as he slowly thrust his hard length into the other boy's tight entrance, grunting in pleasure then pausing for Near to adjust to his length inside him. There was a long pause until Near started rocking his hips. Mello took this as his signal and began to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace, this made Near moan and arch his back, occasionally muttering Mellos name.

Mello picked up his pace and thrust in a bit deeper, hitting on Nears sweet spot. Near arched his hips up and nearly screamed from the pleasure,"Ahhh Mello yes… harder... please…" he begged again, and who was Mello to deny him? He pulled out to the tip and thrust back into him, harder each time, slamming onto his spot at a relentless pace. Near gasped and screamed in ecstasy and pleasure, arching his back and twisting his body, this only served to provoke Mello into thrusting faster and harder, earning louder screams from Near each time.

Finally Mello felt his own climax building and his thrusts became more fevered and frenzied with pent up need to release. Near was screaming and moaning his name which made him cum all the faster. He finally released into the younger boy, earning him a shiver and a groan as Near was filled with the hot, sticky liquid.

Mello collapsed on top of the younger boy, breathing heavily as he pulled out, wincing slightly. Near was also breathing heavily and rested his head on top of his new lovers, they sat there like that for a long time before Mello murmured into Nears ear "I love you" Near smiled and whispered back "I love you to." And the two off them drifted off into sleep with very sweet dreams in their heads.


End file.
